


A Million Dreams

by lindseyvy2



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Happy Birthday Phil, Love Confessions, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil's 31, Sleepy Dan, The Greatest Showman Song, a million dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyvy2/pseuds/lindseyvy2
Summary: It's less than an hour until Phil turns 31 and Dan just has to tell him something before the clock strikes midnight.





	A Million Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm currently obsessed with The Greatest Showman. This one-shot is inspired by "A Million Dreams" and includes some of the lyrics. I really hope you like it. Also, I'm gonna upload one-shots whenever I feel like it because I have zero inspiration these days. It's not even writer's block, I'm not involved in the phandom anymore. I never even considered myself a part of the phandom do to how horrible it is. Follow my instagram, sapphire.stories.

Dan looked over at the clock by his bed, 22:45 it read. He recently had a cold and is still recovering, explaining why he’s in bed so early. And yes, Dan was extremely tired but couldn’t help but think about everything and anything. One thought danced in his head more than anything else, his love for Phil. Of course, Dan has been secretly in love with Phil for years and years. Could you blame him? Dan loved everything about Phil. And now it’s the eve of his 31st birthday and Dan’s love will forever remain a secret. 

Dan grabbed his phone and plugged in his AirPods. Recently, they had seen “The Greatest Showman” in theaters and Dan fell in love with the soundtrack. He opened up Spotify and set the soundtrack to shuffle. Right away, “A Million Dreams” started to play. The innocent sound of Ziv Zaifman filled his ears. There was something about the song that had captured Dan’s love of lyrics and sound. 

The only light illuminated his room were the fairy lights above his bed. They twinkled and reflected the essence of who Dan is. He couldn’t help but think about the dream he had the night before. It was of him and Phil. They were lying in Phil’s bed watching a movie. The reasoning was, it was rather cold in their apartment and Dan’s room doesn’t have a TV in it. They were watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S and it was “The One Where Ross Finds Out” and Ross and Rachel had just kissed. Dan was talking about how they had been friends for so long before getting together and Phil has a look in his eyes.

“Stop me if you must.” and he kisses Dan. They kiss until all is forgotten. 

And that’s when Dan woke up. Even though it’s been over 12 hours, Dan can’t stop thinking about it. Sure, he’s had much more inappropriate dreams but there’s something about a simple kiss on the lips that Dan craves. It’s always been the best part of the relationship for Dan, lazily kissing at midnight. Or just kissing in general. But a kiss with Phil again would be magical. You see, in 2009, Dan stole a kiss from Phil on the Manchester Eye. Phil kissed back and it was incredible. Dan’s heart was wisped away, only to be broken when they returned to the Lester’s residence. 

Dan replays that night over and over again. And Phil’s reason was perfectly logical, “I don’t want to lose you if we broke up”. Dan interpreted that as he wants to be with him forever. And forever doesn’t have time for break ups. Dan respected Phil’s wishes and moved on. Until 2012 came and Dan needed Phil more than ever. Sleepless nights cuddled next to Phil littered his memory. 

A million dreams are keeping me awake

“They sure are.” Dan says to himself. He thinks about everything they’ve been through. The ups and the downs. The countless sleepless nights. The weekly existential crises. The 3 am sobs. Phil’s been there, by his side. And he’s never left his side. 

Maybe he does love Dan. 

Dan started to softly hum to the music. He hadn’t realized that he accidentally set Spotify to repeat the song. Dan was about to change when the chorus started to play.

'Cause every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head 

Maybe he was crazy enough to tell Phil how he really feels. Dan wasn’t exactly subtle for 8 years. At the same time, what if Phil doesn’t like him back? What if he makes a complete fool of himself? What if Phil never talks to him again? Questions like that fly through Dan’s brain. Sure, he can live without Phil but, Phil is more than a best friend. Phil is Dan’s everything. 

Dan starts to imagine life if Phil does like him. They would get married on December 31, 2022, just to not only mess with Chris but, also their fans. They would move to a nice neighborhood in Brighton with a big backyard. Dan would surprise Phil on Christmas morning with a corgi puppy. Eventually, they would adopt two kids who desperately need a home. Grow old and die together. 

There's a house we can build

Every room inside is filled

With things from far away

Dan looks over at the clock, 23:38 it reads. Phil is going to be 31 in 22 minutes. A lot can happen in 22 minutes. A baby can be born. A car crash can happen, resulting in death. A chapter of a Harry Potter book can be read. A meal is served at a restaurant. So many things can happen in 22 minutes.

23:40

“Fuck it.” Dan says. 

Dan makes his way over to his best friend’s room. The light is off and he can hear the quiet snores that Phil can sometimes make if it’s stuffy. He opens the door, not making a peep. Dan navigates Phil’s room, trying not to step on anything. He reaches the other side of Phil’s bed, climbing in. 

“Dan?” Phil sleepy askes. His voice is froggy and his hair is a mess. Dan fixes it, looking at his best friend’s eyes, “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t let you turn 31 without me telling you how I feel.”

“Dan-“

“Stop me if you must.” He slowly kisses Phil. It’s short and sweet. Phil’s lips are soft and still have chapstick on them. Dan stops the kiss, hoping Phil doesn’t hate him. 

“A million dreams is all it’s gonna take.” Phil smiles, kissing Dan. It’s full of love and happiness. 

“For the world we're gonna make.” 

For the world we’re gonna make

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. Please comment if you saw/liked The Greatest Showman and we can talk about it. Have a nice day and happy 31st, Phil.


End file.
